Pokemon: Adam and Taryn's Adventures in Johto
by Pokapoka
Summary: Two teens, Adam and Taryn, go on a Pokemon journey in the Johto region, filled with comedy, romance, and action. Pokemon: Adam and Taryn's Adventures in Johto is a working title. This is a collaboration fanfiction with Artu.


This is a complete FANFICTION, Nintendo owns _Pokémon_. Morgan (Artu) and Ian (IanK24) created Taryn and Adam. The trainers' appearances were created by Morgan and I.

_This fanfiction is a collaboration and it will be written in this way: I, Ian, will write all odd numbered chapters _(1, 3, 5, 7, etc) _and Morgan will write all the even numbered chapters _(2, 4, 6, 8, etc)_. __All chapters written by me will be in Adam's POV_ (Point of view)_ and all chapters written by Morgan will be in Taryn's POV_**_. _**I would also like to say, Morgan and I changed the Pokemon world a bit in this chapter. Instead of going on your Pokémon journey when turning 10, we changed the age to 14 and inserted a test which will have to decide whether you can go on your journey or not. Thank you!

"Ooohh… Oooohhh…Oh! It's time!"

I jumped out of bed. I was so excited! It was that special day, that all kids in the world wait years for. It was the day of my…POKEMON JOURNEY!!

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! Get my clothes on, grab my backpack and ...ha! Done!" I said, as I got ready to go downstairs. I was 14 years old, 15 in three months. I had brown hair and glasses; was wearing a white and blue striped shirt with red pants. The red pants had a little black design on the bottom and below that were my white and blue sneakers. I was so thrilled!

"Hey mom!"

"Hi Hon! Aren't you excited? It's that special day!"

"I'm super excited, mom! I can't believe it! I'm finally able to! I passed!"

"Would you like some breakfast? I already made some toast for you."

"I'll eat it on the way! OK?"

"Sigh, alright. Here." She smiled. "You are getting so grown up... Oh yeah! I have something for you! A Pokégear!"

"A Pokégear!? Score!! Thanks so much mom! You're the best!"

"All in a days work for supermom! Haha! Okay Adam, go and get your Pokemon, and then come back and tell me who you chose!"

"Alright! Here I go…and mom…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for caring about me."

"It's my job! Now, have fun!"

"Bye!" I said as I shut the door.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Good day sir!" I said hello to everyone in the town that day. New Bark Town. The town where all new adventures start.

*about one minute later*

"Hello Professor Elm! I'm ready to pick out my Pokemon now! What can I choose from?"

"Hello Adam. I have these three Pokemon. Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita. Which one would you like?"

"Hmmm…there is Cyndaquil, the fire Pokemon, Tododile, the water Pokemon, and Chikorita, the Grass Pokemon. Which one do I want…I choose…I choose….uhhh…I choose…Cyndaquil!!!!!"

"Great choice! Now, here are 5 Poké balls. Use them to catch more Pokemon!

"Thank you Professor Elm!"

"And there are three more things I would like you to take with you. My phone number, a Pokédex, and this. A Pokemon egg. Another trainer, a long time ago, took an egg gave me, and it hatched into a healthy Togepi! So, since then, I have decided to give all of my new trainers Pokemon Eggs! I'm not sure what's in this one, but I am sure it will help you in the future!"

"Thank you! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Adam!" and then I went back to my house.

*about one minute later*

I opened the door and said, "Hello Mom! I got my Pokemon!

"Oh! Could you show me?"

"Sure! Here he is! Gooo…VATRA!"

"_Cyn? Daquil!"_

There I was, with my Cyndaquil. I looked like I was born to be a Pokemon Trainer. I just needed to put on two more things. My lucky charm, and my hat. Then, I was all ready.

"_Cyyyyn!" _He then rubbed against my leg. Surprisingly, it didn't burn!

"Oh, you named him Vatra?"

"No, but I wanted to see if that name worked for him. It does! Haha, isn't he adorable?"

"Yes, he is! Oh, I also forgot to give you this. The Phone Card!! You just stick it into the Pokégear like this and….!"

_*BEEP*_

"It worked! Thanks Mom! Now, I'm assuming you use it like a cellphone."

"Yes, that's right. And don't worry, I'll only be a phonecall away!"

"Thanks Mom! I'll call you when I reach Violet City! Byyyyeeee!!"

"Goodbye dear!"

" _Doo, daa, doo, daa, going on a Pokemon Journ_ _-_OOF!" and I fell down.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said a feminine voice. "I'm trying to walk here!"

"Who…who are you?" I said sluggishly, as I stood back up and rubbed my head. My eyes were still closed.

"I'm Taryn, I'm going to be the world's BEST Pokemon Trainer! Or, at least, the most awesome one. " she said

"Cool! That's really…wow…" I opened my eyes, and saw. She had long brown hair, some of it being covered by a soft, purple hat with the design of half a Poké ball on it. She had brown eyes, and was wearing a purple, Spring dress, with a design of white mountains on the bottom. She had a bag strap wrapped around her hips, with the bag it was attached to behind her. She had long, light blue socks on, and purple sneakers. She had an Eevee standing in from of her.

(thinking) 'She's really pretty…oh my gosh, what am I thinking, I can't leave the house, hit my head on a person, and then think they're pretty! What am I doing!?'

"Hello, Earth to- wait, what's your name?" said Taryn as she tapped my head with her fist.

"Uhhh...m-m-my name is Adam."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, then. I'll be off-"

"WAIT!" I interrupted. I don't know why I yelled like that, it simply came out. "Uhh…how about us going to Cherrygrove City together? We could escort each other, since we're both beginning trainers and all... also, how did you get an Eevee?

"Uhh, I-I got the Eevee from Professor Elm... no," she shook her head as if to clear it, "She's the family pet. I got a Chikorita. So then, come on! Last one to Route 29 is a rotten egg!" she said, and then ran over to the road.

_Wow, she's just…wow. OK, I better get going._ "Here I come Taryn!"

**Side Notes: Wow, it's hard to make a love-at-first-sight thing without making the character look terribly desperate…but, anyway, Adam and Taryn are heading to Route 29, and you know there'll be some wild Pokemon battles! Maybe they'll catch some new Pokemon, I guess we'll see in Chapter 2!**


End file.
